kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Didactic Fractals
It is pitch black. You are likely to be eaten by a grue. Didactic Fractals is a room on Kongregate. It is arguably the best room in the whole website. It consists of Didactic Fractals, a good example being Marh, the old owner of the room. The new owner of the room is iWatchAnime. Each Didactic Fractal, known as 'Fractals', room owner also has their own lucky charm in which they can access all of the secrets of Kongregate. We earned 4th place in a forum vote, but I think they just counted wrong, because we're clearly the best. = Moderators = The owners of the banhammer. Regular Moderators aenh The painfully quiet co. moderator, who created the name 'Didactic Fractals'. Is much more intelligent and behaved than probably any other user in Didactic Fractals, or even on Kongregate. A mod before Marh, and the person that introduced him to Kongregate. They are well known to be great friends in real life. Nicknamed: hraM Notable Visitor Moderators Active visitors include: elGrifo (Normal room: Scribbles) The most active Didactic Fractal visitor, and is probably almost as active as aenh. He likes nomz and is well known to have pissed off a couple of users do to him having been strict one day. Gender: Male MrRubix (Normal room: Arcane Coding) The ultimate gamer who shined his light upon our room every once and a while. Gender: Male DragonFlame997 Just another drifter and friend of Marh's. And his name is abbreviated DF, like the room! Gender: ??? = Notable Regulars = A complete list of our regulars is yet to be made, for now this is all we can come up with: 9948067 A famous user originating from Awesomesauce Extreme. Creator of the silence bludgeon. Joined March 2, 2008 Gender: Male Nicknamed: 9 Nerdy_n_White Well-respected user and one of the more senior users. Was offered modship, but he declined. Joined September 14, 2008 Gender: Male Moogle21376 The popular thing of the room; a user who hates trolls, and I mean it HATES trolls (it's almost kind of weird-and awesome, Moogle didnt put this here :o). Joined September 5, 2008 Gender: Rick Astley? Nicknamed: Moog hokage4354 A recent regular to Didactic Fractals who is a great help when it comes to badges; He enjoys helping out other members with difficult badges. He has his own blog called KCG http://kongcg.blogspot.com/ which has many guides and reviews on the latest Kongregate games, and he is a sometimes known as an "Art Veteran" on the forums. He is an inspiring player and strives to gain all of the badges before he's been a member of the site for a year. Joined June 25, 2008 Gender: Male Nicknamed: Hokage LawlExuberance The most flamboyant and friendly user of Didactic Fractals, and really likes... crayons? [ ]__(Michelle)__]> (it writes the color of awesome) Joined October 4, 2008 Gender: Female Nicknamed: Lawly, Loli, or Lawl. KDWarlock A user that according to some... shouldn't be trusted? (He shouldn't be trusted according to his own self and Lawl, apparently) Gender: Male Starfly One of the more senior users, who is commonly perceived to be a girl, despite being male. See, I don't get that. Maybe it's because of the butterfly? Gender: MALE ctg9000 Another one of the senior users, who is well-known for being one of the most devious roleplayers, and used to be on bad terms with Moogle. Gender: Male Nicknamed: Cuh-tuh-guh (Buuuuuut, isn't a nickname supposed to be shorter than their name? O__o) gamergod Just another average user of Didactic Fractals, claims to be... good at... games? (O_o) Gender: Male MindlessGirl One of the very first users of the room, and definitely one of the most popular. MindlessGirl left Kongregate (as it seems) and some users were sad about that. Speculated reasons for her disappearance were constant harassment or rl difficulties. Gender: Female Jonathan_Boyd008 Used to be NarutoBoyd, but changed accounts. A really light, but good roleplayer. Also, he hates, and I mean HATES Moogle. (apparently, something about Moogle annoys him alot). Though he claims to have a reason. :D Gender: Male Nicknamed: Jon armydudejg789 One of the very first Fractalians, though he has been pretty absent lately. Gender: Male devin8765 Is frequently on. Can give advice on a few games. Is quiet but when he talks gives information or his opinion. Gender: Male pokemonman44 Has many friends, and gets a first impression of people. Hates trolls and chats a lot. Also appears to be addicted to WoW Private servers and Counter Strike Source. Gender: Male newdude15 The new dude. Gender: Male kirby_dude A dangerous kirby on the loose. Loves battle and fighting and challenge and battle. (also ctg9000's alt account)I R TEH KIRBEHS!!!!!! Gender: Male zombinekiller A more adult user who does a mean Jabba the Hut impression and hates religion. Gender: Male LOSTMOON A suck up to Marh and a person who hates elGrifo. To the contrary, he's quite nice, though. Gender: Male hellfang50 An average user, though he claimed to be nominated for moderator (and he wasn't). (or was he... ?) Gender: Male Final_Crisis A normal guy who always finishes the job. Gender: Male LOLcrayons The guy that's Asian, likes crayons, and is real funny. Rumors are that he has "Horny-itus". Gender: Male MonochromeMolly Another more respected user in the room, respected among the users. Gender: Female Leggo_my_Eggo Is currently being sued by Pillsbury. Gender: Male Sellyme A relative newcomer to Didactic Fractals joining only in early December, he somehow gained the trust of, and became friends with almost every other Didactic Fractalian pretty much instantly. He was the winner of the recent 'Didactic Fractal Badge Contest' and is one of the biggest contributors on the blog. Is a nerd at heart. Gender: Male Nicknamed: Sel, Sell, Nerd (only told by slasherx). Slasherx The Killer of Marh, Starfly, and iWatchAnime. Is a meanie. >:( GielinorJay Friendly retard of the Fractals and one of the only literate people there. Close friend of LawlExuberance and Monochrome Molly. Gender: Male. Or am I? Nicknamed: Giel, Jay, GJ. sockgzin Averages user who sometimes likes to spam. Cousin of famous (Lolwut) member slasherx. Gender: Male Nickanamed: Sock Mucksavage A real ladies man. Is married has an 18 month child. Likes to flirt with ladies such as monochromaticmolly and brittanyb. His mother slapped the doctor when he was born and and his mom slapped his head thinking it was his arse. Gender: Male Nicknamed: Muck, Savage (Is that all we can think of???) (Apparently so) soulman95 A man full of soul.... = The Didactic Fractalian Band = Marh - Lead singer Moogle21376 - Secondary Singer, headbanger (I s'pose) aenh - Ball of copper wire 9948067 - Screamer MonochromeMolly - Band manager, design iWatchAnime - Bass guitar, pen, and writer Starfly - Lead guitarist mucksavage - Accordion, banjo slasherx - Pep guy GielinorJay - Funk bass and blues harmonica = Policies = Rawr, obey le policy! >:O Trolls and Spammers If you feel you need to troll, don't. If you feel you need to spam, don't. If you feel you need to be annoying and disruptive, don't. Marh usually follows the 'three silence' rule, and aenh is generally a bit more laid back, very quiet, and/or AFK. If no mods are around, modfriend will be called. Also, there is one name that thou shalt not speak in the chat, for it is unholy. The name is Kikyo22222, do not repeat it ever again. Ignore that, it was probably edited in by an immature idiot. Modfriend Use it. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Modfriend/friends = Didactic Fractals = Being the official religions of Kongregate, Didactic Fractalism's home room is Didactic Fractals (believe it or not). About Didactic Fractalism is a religion created by aenh and Marh. Didactic Fractalism. Followers hail YALORT (Corresponding to the element of Earth and the tempremant Phlegmatic), Lumia (commonly called Bast) (Corresponding to the element of Air and the tempremant Sanguine), Cthulhu (Corresponding to the element of Water and the tempremant Melancholic), and lastly Fullmage (Corresponding to the element of fire and the tempremant Choleric). Sytem of Level New followers are neophytes. Old(er) members are ostiaries. Somewhat-established and possibly OLDER members can be ranked up to acolytes. High-established senior members are priests. VERY senior member or very, very well-established mature members are High Priests. There only four high priests, one for each god. To level up you must refer users, hail gallantly, and just... be senior members. Additional Information http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Marh or http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/aenh for additional info. = Alliances = Didactic Fractals is known to form alliances with other rooms. Here is the list of 'allianced rooms': Scribbles, Feed the Ducks, The Lair, Paradise, and Lunatic Pandora. Rooms We Are On Bad Terms With The Red Bucket, we are currently waging war against them. = Rumors/Gossip = Throughout Didactic Fractals' history there have been many rumors/ongoing jokes. Some about aenh and marh being the same person, or hellfang50 being nominated (both were derailed). Explanations for MindlessGirl's leave is yet to be explained, though it is speculated she had life matters to settle, or the trolls that were around at that time chased her off. Moogle21376's gender is also occasionally questioned. According to slasherx, Marh is Jim Greer in disguise.. So, apparently, Marh is hraM, aenh, and Jim Greer; what a guy. Though aenh isn't hraM. Chatroom drink: Didactic Fractal Special Sprinkle bottom of SHOT GLASS with chili powder, and splash in 90% alcohol rum (if not available, use Bacardi black rum). Pour in Ale, and then pour in stout, do NOT let the drinks mix! The end result should look like a Black and Tan, with a little surprise at the end. Enjoy ;) All credit to ScaryRaver. Non-alchoholic chatroom drink: YALORT Worship Brew Get a MUG from your local kitchen cupboard. Pour in about 1 part ROOT BEER (use birch beer if desired). Fill the rest of the MUG with WATER and add one scoop Folgers COFFEE MIX. Microwave for 30 seconds. Drink, and don't wait for it to cool. :D = The War Against The Buckets = A war against the room The Red Bucket is currently being waged. People are being recruited at this time, as the news is still being spread. Warnings of this have whispered through the currents of the regulars (zomg poetry). The Battle of Tea The first unofficial 'attack' was on December 30th, 2008 by the users LawlExuberance, GielinorJay, and LOLcrayons. It was a failed attempt because we were much too friendly and ended up having a pleasant conversation. Apparently GielinorJay even stayed there with another user, Techline for a while, showing how bad all of us Fractalians suck at war. The New Years Battle The second battle took place January 1st. Marh, LawlExuberance, and GielinorJay went into battle with The Red Bucket. The battle lasted a long time and there were many casualties on both sides. Reinforcements came when elGrifo, aenh, Moogle, and ctg9000 came to aid. The battle then reversed, as the regulars came to attack Didactic Fractals, and very brutally. This eventually led to their retreat and our win. The Battle of Confusion On January 2nd Marh, LawlExuberance, kirby_dude, FireflyWarrior and aenh charged into the Red Bucket for battle. After some fighting, a truce was discussed between the rooms but no terms were followed. Didactic Fractals retreated and no room officially 'won'. The Nihilistic Showdown Nobody is sure when this battle started. Nobody was involved in a climactic duel of destiny. It is argued that because there are no people to stop fighting, and no place to retreat from, the battle is still going. Others argue that in doesn't exist and never started, but that's just silly. Nothing is known of the events of this battle, if there were any. = Didactic Fractalian Anthem = Currently there is a room-wide vote being held concerning the room anthem. Current votes: * Born to Raise Hell -- Motorhead (1 vote) * Strutter -- Kiss (1) * Technologic -- by Daft Punk (1) * Still Alive -- GLaDOS and Jonathan Coulton (8) * Ten Thousand Fists -- Disturbed (1) * Around the World -- Daft Punk (1) * Cigaro -- System of a Down (2) 'Vote is closed! Still Alive by GLaDOS and Jonathan Coulton is the Didactic Fractalian anthem! = Didactic Fractal In-Chat Quote List! = "I'm adding a chat quote list to the wikia page." - Marh "who disagrees in the theory that playedonline made OVER 9000 alts then downrated mastermind?" - sockgzn (everyone talking about Yu-gi-oh GX) ? (I can't remember name): 'Chazz it up' just ruined that show for me Kiritsukeru: don't up anything with a name. NAMES ARE NOT USED FOR VERTICAL ASCENSION. (everyone talking about (ugh) chick flicks) Kiritsukeru: at which point every guy in the immediate vicinity of the movie sighs, rolls his eyes and goes "ugh, EMOTIONS" MonochromeMolly: How about I just design the outfits? MonochromeMolly: Except all in black, white and grey Moogle21376: Since when did I wear clothes :P Marh: Silent chat is dead as night. 9948067: I blame the lack of pause button on Death Dice. Marh: Lol 9948067: That's exactly why I'm not chatting. D: LOSTMOON: me dead i ate 33 dogs Marh: O_o 9948067: O.o LOSTMOON: doggies taste good 9948067: o.O Marh: Aha! Marh: 994 showed personality/emotion! 9948067: Damn. iWatchAnime: Chat is dead, even though there are 214 people in the room. D: 9948067: Not anymore, Marh is bragging about me showing personality/emotion. iWatchAnime: YOU DID?!?! iWatchAnime: And I missed it? D: 9948067: It's debatable. Marh: Yep... it was awesome. Marh: He was all like: Marh: 'D:' Marh: And then 'O.o' Marh: And then 'o.O' Marh: And then he said 'damn'. iWatchAnime: Lol :o 9948067: Run as if your life depended on it, because it does. 9948067: Then I started doing the Jump on it dance. 9948067: And then thriller, all with no pants. 9948067: Those were some messed up crackers man. "I like zebras with tomato sauce" (said about 20 times) GielinorJay: Turn caps off, Kikyo. MonochromeMolly: Try explaining it again. kikyo22222: I DONT SEE WHAT DA PROBLEM IS GielinorJay: In English, not Retardnese. SlasherX: okay kikyo "DONT" press alt and f4 at the same time it = deletes the window HELPING SLASHER kikyo22222: U SONE OF A BICH ILL KILL U ShadowOps505: ...? GielinorJay: Oh my God, you can't spell 'son' or 'bitch' right? ShadowMarioBros1: kamehamehaaaaaaaa cjk98: Breakng rules will ge me put in the prison with that cell with the guy who likes to rape people and likes toeat balogna sandwiches. Growing, guys. GROWING. = Other Developements = Although it's other stuff, it's still related to the lovely awesome DF. DF Blog So far the Didactic Fractals blog has failed terribly, and will probably stay that way until one of the regulars gets really motivated (and most of the regulars are monstrously lazy). LawlExuberance volunteers. See? They/we aren't that lazy. Other Other Developments *The official Didactic Fractalian map is still in process, and will hopefully be finished by February. It's March now, still not done. Just proving once again how lazy we are. Okay, it's April. This is just showing how we're all lazy bums in the Fractals. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners